Utilization of the Internet continues to rise at a rapid pace. Indeed, business and governmental entities as well as individuals are increasingly relying upon the Internet for research, communication, entertainment and transactional purposes.
Access to the Internet network is provided by Internet servers. Such servers are typically maintained by an Internet Service Provider (ISP) who offers "use" of it's server(s) to customers on a pre-determined, subscription basis.
As will be appreciated, the capacity of any individual Internet Service Provider is limited by the number of servers maintained by such ISP, and during peak usage time periods customers may be unable to make connection with their Internet Service Provider. In many cases, Internet service subscribers are currently forced to wait extended time periods before an Internet connection can be made. Further, it has been recognized that many Internet service customers do not have the degree of need for which they subscribe and are otherwise paying for. In this regard, subscription rates are most typically based on one of a limited number of time-of-usage options.